The present disclosure relates generally to a vehicle seat. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a vehicle seat for a motor vehicle, with a seat part and a backrest which can be pivoted from a use position oriented in the direction of travel to the side into an entry position making it easier to get to the seat.
European Patent Specification EP 0358285 B1 discloses a vehicle seat of the generic type for a motor vehicle which serves to transport people and has two lateral sliding doors. The motor vehicle is equipped with front seats which can each be pivoted from their use position by an angle of 45 degrees toward the opening of the sliding doors into a position which makes it easier, in particular for older or disabled passengers, to get to the seat. Furthermore, after slight pivoting of the backrest forward toward the cockpit, the front seats can be displaced from their use position into an “easy-entry position” which permits access to a conventional rear seat bench.
Vehicle seat configurations or interiors of this type do not provide for moving the vehicle seats into a position which enlarges the free space of the vehicle, thereby enlarging the loading volume of the vehicle.
Accordingly, there is a need for improving the variability of the seat concept known from the prior art.